


Don't Sleep Just Yet

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Don't Sleep Just Yet

Crickets sang outside as night fell. Gregor and Kyr had already turned in for the evening, but Markus, Thog, and Ashe sat up still. Markus’ voice floated across the empty bar, rhythmic and gentle as he read. The book in his hands was one he’d chanced upon in a market on one of their adventures.

It had caught the tiefling’s interest rather quickly, and Ashe’s shortly after he decided to start reading it aloud. As much as Thog was loathe to admit it, Markus was an excellent storyteller and a master of voices, so it wasn’t long before the trio spent regular evenings reading the book until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer. 

Markus cleared his throat, finishing up the chapter. “I think that’s a good place to leave off for the night,” the tiefling proposed, seeing how Ashe was starting to nod off. “My throat’s getting a bit dry.”

“No, one more chapter,” Ashe insisted, sitting up straight. The chapter had ended on a cliffhanger, and Ashe had long since learned that she didn’t do well waiting for the resolution.

“You’re about to pass out,” Thog noted. “That’s the third time you almost fell asleep on my shoulder.”

“I’m awake. I’ll get you something to drink, Markus. Just one more chapter, please. I want to know what happens next.”

Markus chuckled and opened the book again. “Alright, one more chapter, Aesling.”


End file.
